People use their arms and hands to touch, grasp, and manipulate objects and things. In many cases, this enables people to perform a variety of tasks. For example, people often use their arms and hands to pick up and carry physical items, reposition and reorient physical items, utilize tools, and support themselves, among other physical activities.
In some cases, people may partially or fully lose the use of one or more of their arms and/or hands. For example, a person may suffer from an injury that impairs the use of one or both of their hands and/or arms. As another example, a person may be born with an impairment to one or both of his hands and/or arms. In these situations, a person may find it more difficult to perform certain physical activities.
Due to physical limitations, people also may find it difficult to perform certain tasks with their own arms and hands. For example, as arms and hands have a limited span and range of motion, people may find it difficult to reach certain areas of their body (e.g., their backs). As another example, people may find it difficult to reach areas that are distant from their body (e.g., locations that are higher or lower than their current location, and out of the reach of their arms and hands). As another example, as people typically have two arms and two hands, a person may find it difficult to perform many tasks at once (e.g., touching, grasping, and/or manipulating several objects simultaneously). As another example, certain objects may be too heavy, large, and/or burdensome for a person to manipulate with their own arms and hands.
In some cases, human may also find it inconvenient or unsanitary to perform certain tasks with their own arms and hands. For example, certain tasks can soil arms and hands (e.g., activities involving touching dirty objects), which may be uncomfortable or unsafe. As another example, certain tasks may be uninteresting or mundane to perform manually.